Out Of Sight, But Never Out Of Mind
by Shiva's Avatar
Summary: Secrets stripped, but unrevealed … and no one ever pities the mind reader. [Also, hints of WarrenWill slash]


Out Of Sight, But Never Out Of Mind

By- Shiva's Avatar

Every year there's always a new trend. This year it was to play music in their heads to keep me out.

Not like it worked … as per always, the trend would endure until I accidentally revealed that it was ineffective. Then would come the avoidance (which likewise wouldn't work), then the "searing" insults mentally aimed (most of which were childish to the point of being laughable), and then the semester would end, and after several weeks of break, we all would start the cycle anew, with some fresh half-thought out scheme to try and rob me of my birthright.

After all I am Casey Morcane. Prophet of pop quizzes, scryer of social schemes, goddess of gossip, and omniscient outcast.

Sadly though, I think this trend is on its last legs ("sadly" because it was far more entertaining then most of the plans the communal school population could think up to try and outmaneuver me). One can only hope that after spring break the next plan will be something similarly delightful.

Ah well … I suppose it's just the luck of having the "honor" of being Sky High's resident mind reader.

Introspection in (or about) high school though is self-defeating. I acknowledge who and what I am … understand that I can desire anything I choose, but that which can bring me joy can likewise elude me. Having been raised in a world where there are no secrets … I suppose maturity is the inevitable outcome. Though more then anything else (childish as it may be) … I wish that I could rip off Zach's ears, and cram them down throat.

Because of all the things he could play inside that empty cavern he terms a mind … he has to play rap. The vulgarity of it is disgusting, the Ebonics of it torture to those of us who cherish the English language (and it's not like it helps his cause any. I don't need to be psychic to see that his eyes never clear Magenta's chest … and knowing that, it isn't much of a jump to realize his mind is perpetually in the gutter).

Magenta, on the other hand is far more entertaining. Punk music pumps through her brain. Angry screeching voices and angst ridden lyrics meant to deter me from probing deeper ( … her goal to hide her fear of self. For a girl so hell bent on being an individual, she worries more about appearance and action then the vainest of heroines. I'd be moved to be more sympathetic towards her … as this is high school after all … except that she would snog Zach in a heartbeat. And while I can understand their chemistry as a couple, the visuals of their couplings … which Zach's mind always seems more then happy to provide … are simply to much for me to bear).

Ethen, who surprisingly has the bravery to sit next to me, isn't really that surprising. Classical music emanates from him … Beethoven and Bach meant to keep my powers at bay (… though sadly enough, his mind isn't really all that interesting to read anyway. His asexual tendencies mixed with his constant thoughts about school/school-work protecting him far more then any musical smoke screen. No offense is meant … but the child is boring … far more boring then any person, be they hero or sidekick, has any right to be).

"**So … ummm … Cassy, you excited about graduating this year?"**

I smile, and nod in order to answer his question.

Ah, I'd almost forgotten the Stronghold protégé. It's almost amusing to watch him attempt interaction with me, while trying to coat his thoughts in slow song country vocals (… meanwhile he internally sulks about being lectured by his girlfriend about having to talk to me more. Mentally Will Stronghold is a child … not that that's necessarily a bad thing, it serves to make him a sweet, caring, naïve individual who truly believes that there is good in everyone, and that he will one day protect a world worth saving. But that kind of simplification is almost sad, as he's more puppy then boy … eager to please, with an ego that is easily petted, and a sincerity that makes him blind to the fact that should things ever go sour between him and Layla, almost the entirety of the female school population would assault him in such a powerful mob, that he would need his invulnerability simply to survive. Even with Layla though, his thoughts are … cute. Tender even. He yearns for complements and caresses … not like the rutting most boys dream of. It wounds me to admit it … but Will Stronghold is actually a good person).

"**We'll miss seeing you around. It's been really nice having you eat lunch with us …"**

And of course we can't forget Layla. Layla … who refuses to play music in her head, confident that I wouldn't breach her trust and enter the catacombs of her mind (… Which I suppose makes me a liar every time we make eye contact as I break this unspoken agreement. Though in my defense, I never recall agreeing to respect her privacy. Which goes to prove that Layla is one of those people to caught up in her own sense of morality to see the world around her. While she follows her own moral code, and is admirable in being nice and inclusive to all … I find it upsetting her inability to compromise. When she deems something wrong, she fights it full tilt … and her mind is always aflame with some new injustice that she, alone, must right. One day she'll make an excellent martyr … though I wonder if Will will ever recover from the sacrifice she's destined to make).

I smile again, nod some more. She … and perhaps she alone, is being honest about missing me. Why? I'm unsure, and am too lazy to find out. Though I think I'll miss her friends far more then I'll miss her.

"_Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence."_

And that song still floats through the air, inaudible to all save me. Not sung in Simon's treble, complete with Garfunkel's trill. But in the deep quiet base of the school heart throb. He, of course, would resist that title with every ounce of his's being … but I know all to well what girl's were willing to offer to spend a night with (what I find to a delightful pun) as the boys put it (behind his back of course) the biggest flamer in school.

Warren Peace has always interested me, because that one song is the only one he ever uses to shield himself against me. Over and over his mind intones the folk song. Over and over … a never ending loop that hides nothing from me (… Warren's mind is perhaps the most vivid of the lot. Then again, I might be biased … seeing as I always find an excuse to skim through it. Honestly though, one must forgive me that, given the boy's imagination. Immeasurable times I've seen him throw gouts of flames at Stronghold, fire never harming flesh but devouring the clothes that cover it. Endlessly I've seen … felt even … searing kisses, and surprisingly gentle touches as Will's body is discovered and explored. Countless times I've heard the words "I love you" form in that husky tone … the words dying long before lips can move to utter them. Of course Warren is far too practical … I'd even hazard, too smart … to try anything with the school hero. The boy is conflicted about everything … should he be hero or villain? Kind or malicious? Accept kindness or reject it? I pity him actually. As the one thing he knows with any certainty … that desire turned need to be near and to hold his foil Will Stronghold … is similarly the one thing he realizes he can never have. So he keeps up his distant front, as though this little group means nothing to him … while everyday he prays that they'll never graduate, so he never has to lose them. He acts in fantasies --fueled by stolen glances in the locker room-- the events he knows can never unfold in reality. Even I don't know what path the apt named boy will choose … as Warren Peace has yet to even make a concrete decision in his own mind).

Which reminds me … everyone's entitled to act selfishly every once and a while.

"**Oh, Warren, Cherry told me to give these to you. I think they might actually have been for Valentine's Day … but you weren't here and I forgot them in my locker" **

When you can read people's minds, lying becomes an art form. Dismantle the small attempts at small talk, feign a little disregard, and have a believable excuse ready at hand, as you nonchalantly slide the box across the table, and they'll believe just about anything.

"**That was a week ago!"**

Allow him to regard the box with suspicion, fake disinterest rather then innocence; and inwardly applaud his control as folk music continues in his brain, trying to befuddle the mind reader despite being caught off guard.

"**Come on dude! What is it?"**

Allow Zach to be the patsy, and watch with mild amusement as Warren snatches the box away from the slang slinging boy. Continue the disinterested air as Warren opens the cutsie heart wrapping paper, shooting me a venom ridden glare.

"**Orange chocolate? Who the FUCK likes orange chocolate?"**

Here things become a bit tricky, as I need to remember to shrug and disinterestedly inspect a nail, while similarly savoring that angry hiss. Waiting for …

"**Wait … What?!"  
**

Enter Stronghold, almost as if cued.

"**Its ORANGE chocolate! Little orange chocolate hearts"**

Move hand to hide the smirk …

"**I like orange chocolate …"**

Downcast Will to pissy Warren. Sad puppy to angry boy. The internal symphony of music as stopped as everyone eats up the drama, unaware of the intricate nuances that I alone can appreciate.

"**Oh …"**

A second's delay.

"**Did you want it then?"**

Warren almost apologetic … had Cherry really ever been involved in this plot, it would have melted her into a pile of disgustingly sappy goo to see him so subdued (… or more likely she would have transformed into a beach ball in order to "cleverly" hide her blush).

"**You sure? Its for you … And Cherry's kinda cute"**

Resist the urge to roll my eyes at the boys idiocy. Similarly resist the urge to widen the hidden smirk at Lalya's pursed lips and at Warren's attempts to keep his thoughts platonic.

"**Pfft. Whatever. Not interested anyway" **

The box slides over, and I watch as Will eagerly inspects it. A second latter he's cramming several of the sweets into his mouth, as though afraid (… which he mentally half is) that Warren will change his mind (… which he won't) and demand the return of the candy.

"**Mmpfh … mid you von't sum?"**

Had it been anyone else talking with their mouth half full, it would have been disgusting. Somehow Will Stronghold could even effectively do that, managing to look to cute. Layla nibbles to be polite, Magenta passes (… afraid of weight gain actually), Ethen refuses (… apparently he knows chocolate isn't good for you), and Zack quickly challenges Will for control of the box, as they both cram as much candy as they can in, chew, swallow, and then repeat.

Warren flashes the tiniest of smiles, which quickly fades to a look of apparent apathy (as images of Will Stronghold and melted chocolate combine to make for a scene befitting a well funded porno). The merest touch of a blush reaches he's cheeks, and his eyes guilty turn to me. I pretend to be entranced at the battle between the blonds … but strain to hear Warren's every thought.

"_Does she know? Do I thank her? Was Cherry in on it? Does Cherry like me? Was she reading my thoughts just now … did she see THAT?! Would she tell if she did … ohfuckohfuckohfuck ohfuckohfuckohfuck ohfuckohfuckohfuck …"_

I turn and tilt me head, giving Warren my best puzzled look (and thinking that I really should have gone out for drama this year). And am unsurprised when the music starts again …

"_Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence."_

I roll my eyes, making sure to look exasperated, and turn back to see who ends up with the final piece (… which will be Zack as Will's afraid of hurting the weaker teen), and hide another smile behind my hand, doubting that Darkness and a pyrokinetic could be all that good of friends …

For I am Casey Morcane. Master of mental imagery, sorceress of schemes, psychic of prophesies.

… not to mention master baker, with perhaps the merest of crushes (as much as I abhor that word) on Warren Peace.

But what can I say … I'm the girl, who likes the boy, who likes the other boy … who is utterly oblivious to everything.

But, as Will Stronghold is wont to say … that's just high school … right?

* * *

Author's Notes –

Well, first of all _Disclaimer_ … I make no claim to own Sky High or anything affiliated with it.

Second of all … This was mostly an attempt to do some character sketches of the sky high cast (in an alternate medium with a free standing plot) … as a means to break into writing in the fandom (as well as to break into a writing commune … as this will serve to be my first drabble posted there).

Third of all … Casey probably as more note written back history then she deserves (as this is about the only time she's ever going to really appear in any of my fics). Still though … for some reason I can see he and Warren ending up going to formal/prom together (as Warren needed an excuse to see Will in a tux, and Casey just needed an excuse to go with Warren). Similarly … I can likewise see Casey spurning the hero/sidekick roles to end up being the school mental health professional at Sky High (… she'd make an amazingly effective therapist). … I'm not quite sure why I felt the need to put any of that here … other then to make me feel vaguely accomplished (and to give myself the illusion that my notes actually provide some actual value).

… and I think that's enough of me babbling. Catch ya laters folks.


End file.
